Hell Girl version2: Behind The Snake's Eyes
by kattylin
Summary: What if Sakura lived in Sound and was Orochimaru's daughter? H.G. version2: Behind The Snake's Eyes
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I said I won't update till the 31st but… well… I got irritated and I lacked time so I kinda gave it up…

_**Title:**__ Behind the Snake's Eyes_

_**Summary:**__ Orochimaru is always one step ahead of everything but what he didn't foresee was the growing affection that both his daughter and the Uchiha had for each other. SasuSaku_

_**Ratings:**__ Rated-T_

_**Disclaimer:**__ if Naruto was mine, Itachi wouldn't have killed the clan and gained forces with the clan so that Uchiha would take over and reign over Konoha. Sigh. And Sakura would've been a consort given to Sasuke by his father. Oh joy._

_**Side Note: **__this fic is kinda like a rewritten version of Hell Girl but this one's a bit darker and emotions are on high, it doesn't have much jokes or crack… I hope you'll support it. Please read and review. Domo arigato gozaimasu._

…

……

………

**OoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxo**

…**Behind the Snake's Eyes…**

**(Prologue)**

Izuki Haruno gave one last hard push as she felt her baby's body 'pop' out of her. The medic that was assisting her with her childbirth quickly wrapped the small infant in a neat little towel.

The new mother gave a sigh of happiness and content as she heard her baby's loud wail.

After cleaning the said child, the medic handed it back to her with a smile. "Congratulations, Haruno-san. It's a beautiful baby girl"

Izuki Haruno could do nothing but smile sweetly as she stretched her arms, as though to carry the baby girl. The medic then handed the baby to her keenly, with a small smile in her face.

"I'll leave you two alone, Haruno-sama, I'll be back for a few minutes to get hime-sama's name" she said softly as she made her way to the door.

Izuki then peered at her face. She looked perfect.

The baby had the exact combination of BOTH of its parents.

'Light porcelain skin that she obviously inherited from her father' she thought out sadly. Indeed the baby did have the same pale porcelain that its father has. The baby also inherited her mother's pink hair; only, hers was a very much lighter shade of pink that its mother had.

Izuki smiled as she strocked the small infant's cheek before giving it a small kiss in the cheek.

She then saw the small child fidgeting around as it started to open up its eyes.

"Here baby, look up to mommy, over here" Izuki cooed as she began stroking the small girl's cheek.

As though to respond, the small infant half-opened its small eyes. Izuki gasped and almost dropped the small infant because of shock.

The small infant's eyes revealed pair yellow snake-like eyes which seemed to have seen and pierce through everything.

"Those eyes…" Izuki whispered as she felt a pang of sadness hit her heart. It wasn't long before she was starting to sob hysterically and uncontrollably while clutching the small infant near her chest.

She seemed to have stayed there for a few minutes or so before a nurse and a medic quickly came to her side, it might've been because they heard her sob outside the room.

"Haruno-sama what's wrong?" one of them immediately asked, worried.

The crying Haruno just shook her head as she showed the said medic her baby's eyes. At this, the medic gasped horribly and was a bit taken aback by this.

Izuki then looked at her child's piecing yellow snake-like eyes and gave out a sigh of joy as she saw the yellow starting to slowly melt and turn into deep emerald green orbs.

"Tsunade-san, what'd I do?"

The renowned medic just took a few moments of silence, as though thinking before saying, "Well… Haruno-sama… it seemed that your daughter did inherited _his _eyes but it seemed as though hime-sama could control it" the great sannin said, carefully choosing her words.

"Huh?"

"It seems as though she could control _those_ eyes. It might be the same way the Uchihas and the Hyuugas control their Sharingan and Byakugan…"

"I see…" Izuki said as she nodded her head in understanding.

"So what's the name of this little princess we have here?" Tsunade asked cheerfully, obviously trying to change the subject into a much happier and more enthusiastic.

Haruno Izuki gave her a warm smile before looking out to the window while mumbling, "What to name you… what to name you…" she mumbled as she stocked the child's tuff of pink hair. By now, the small infant had gone back to sleep and was now comfortably snuggled against the blanket that was wrapped around her.

Izuki gave a sigh and cursed inwardly, '_ can't think of a damn name'_ she thought about this as she bit her lower lip.

Just as she was about to give up and let Tsunade name her baby, her eyes suddenly fell onto the nearby cherry blossom tree.

She watched it for a few moments, following its falling pink petals slowly fall down top the ground. Finally, she figured the proper name for her first-born.

The new mother turned her gaze to Tsunade and smiled a 'thank you' for being patient and waiting for waiting so long for the small child's name.

"So have you decided yet, Haruno-sama?"

Izuki then got a deep breath before opening her mouth and speaking, "Well, I really wanted to name her Kireichi, for beauty but I figured that Sakura would be a much better choice." She said as she put the sleeping infant to her side and reached out to fill in Sakura's birth certificates.

"Sakura sounds nice" Tsunade said quietly as she took the papers and went out of the room followed by the other nurse that came in with her.

Izuki then gave out a satisfied sigh as she leaned back to the pillows, it was really a tiring day for and she wanted nothing more but to lie down and sleep beside her newly bor daughter.

She leaned back and closed her eyes only to find them being bought open again when she heard a cold and cruel laugh from behind.

"YOU!" she hissed out like venom.

It was him… The father of _her_ child… How _dare_ he? The must have some thick face to show his ass here in the hospital.

"Is that a way to great your beloved my dear?" the man before her slithered out earning a sharp glare from the woman in front of her.

"Orochimaru" she hissed his name out like venom.

"She's really cute, Orochimaru-dono" a new voice suddenly said. Izuki's eyes then widened and turned around again only to find one of Orochimaru's men holding her sleeping daughter.

"Get your hand off of her!" she growled out as she motioned for her baby. Alas, she was still a bit too weak from childbirth so the man before her had great advantage.

"Bastard" she whispered angrily as she saw the man hand the baby over to its father.

A grim smile then crept up onto the Snake-bastard's as he peered into the bundle of blankets. "Sakura, huh?" he asked inwardly as he took a look at the child's face. "Nice name" he muttered as the small child began to slowly open its eyes.

"Ahh… what beautiful eyes" he said motioning at her dark emerald, jade orbs. He then reached out his hand as though to caress her cheek but Izuki said something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you_ dare _touch her"

Orochimaru just gave a slight chuckle before telling her, "And who're you to tell me that?"

"I'm her mother"

"True, but I'm still her father"

This left the older Haruno quiet. The snake just gave a slight chuckle as he stroked the small infant's cheek. The child just looked up to him, curiously then…

Orochimaru's eyes gave a glint when the child he was carrying suddenly had a change of color from its eyes. It turned from deep warm, dark emerald jade orbs to a shade of yellow. Orochimaru chuckled fondly as he saw the snake-like eyes his daughter has.

The child's mother couldn't do anything but to just watch them.

The man Orochimaru was with peered from behind before saying, "Whoaa! Boss, she has your eyes… no offence or anything but her eyes looks creepier than yours boss"

"Yes I know Suigetsu"

They then stared at the newly born child for a moment before both started to make their way out of the room.

"Wait! Where the heck are you taking her?!"

"To live with me of coure… I'm going to train and make her strong"

Izuki's eyes widened at this, she then opened her mouth as though to scream but then, she felt someone from behind her pull a kunai against her neck before hissing.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm gonna let you do that"

"Asshole" Izuki muttered inwardly.

Izuki Haruno was a great ninja and was a bit surprised that the enemy could get to her that fast, true she was low on chakra and she wasn't exactly on the condition to fight but still…

Even before Izuki could do a counter attack, the said Suigetsu had hit a pressure in her neck, thus making her pass out for a few hours.

--

--

--

--

"Sakura!" she cried as she quickly rose out from the bed only to find herself being surrounded by her medics, friends, and of course, family.

"Izuki-sama…" Tsunade started off.

"Yes?" Izuki said urging her to go on.

"We're really sorry but we can't save her… the bastard set up a barrier around the room and there was nothing we could do…" the legendary medic said as she cast her eyes downwards.

--

--

--

--

**OoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxoOOoxo**

**Well… I've been having this idea in my head ever since '07 started…**

**I've got the next chap planned:**

**Chp2: Fast Forward! Haruno Sakura!**

**Sooo on and soooo on… chap titles may change though… I really don't plan on continuing this… well that is if I don't get enough reviews … it's just the prologue so it'll explain why I sucked so much.**

**Good or bad? Tell me…**

**Pls review… (kneels down and begs) **

Well, that's that.

Um, I have a bit of personal problem I need help with, so if anyone here's nice enough to council me and help me figure out some answers then I'm thankful to them, just PM me or send me a message… ano, can't really post my dilemma in here coz my friends in the real world might see and I'm still keeping my problem away from them so yeah, I really really need an internet buddy who's willing to help get through the dilema. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

-Kattylin would like to everyone that has this fanfic… especially the ones who stuck through it from the original story, Hell Girl's very first chapter…-

_**-Kattylin would like to everyone that has this fanfic… especially the ones who stuck through it from the original story, Hell Girl's very first chapter…-**_

_**Something about this chapter: based on some requests and also my sempai's opinion, I'm starting where I left off in Hell Girl's last chapter… yes, there is **__**implied**__** and absolutely **__**not **__**descriptive lemon so I find no reason to up the ratings but still just to be careful…**_

_**I apologize for future spelling and grammar mistakes seeing as though English isn't my first language… and also the fact that I'm not inspired when I wrote this chap… chyeah, sorry in advance for the sucky lemon but still…: **_

_**THANKS SO MUCH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP**__**! O.O**_

_**Naruto copyright Masashi Kisimoto and co.,**_

-

-

-

-

_**Beyond the Snake's Eyes**_

-

_**-Orochimaru's a step ahead of others but what he didn't see is the ever so growing affection between his beloved daughter and future host-**_

-

_-Details will be followed accordingly to the manga-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Moans of pleasure could be heard from the small dim room. Inside, two tangled lovers lay on top of one another, the young man's firm and calloused hands roamed endlessly onto the young female's body, taking in and memorizing every single detail of his lover's body._

_Every curve… every mound… his… all his…_

…_His and no one else's…_

_Their love making continued in a rhythmic pace, each yearning for the other's release, their desire growing with every second. He thrust onto her small body in a fast uncontrollable pace as she in turn moaned his name in pleasure. The melodic sounds that their makes, it was all music to his ears… They continue their lovemaking, first slow then fast and animal-like. He then began to thrust inot her in an unruly pace, their bodies roughly splashing against one another._

_**- I love you… so much… but-**_

_**-but-**_

_**-I never wanted it to be this way…-**_

Uchiha Sasuke awoke with a start and smirked as he recalled the events of the past night. Rolling to his left, his hands encircled the curvaceous waist of the pink haired goddess lying next to him. He bought his nose up to inhale her sweet strawberry scent before taking a peak at her peaceful sleeping face. Doing so, his handsome features turned down into a sad frown as he saw dry tear marks on her lovely porcelain face.

It was always like this.

Every night, after each of their lovemaking, his cherry haired goddess would cry herself to sleep. No, don't get me wrong, no, he doesn't rape her. In fact, over the years they spent together, training, eating and being friends with each other, the two started to slowly fall for one another, like a sweet simple drug that you can't avoid. It wasn't long for this Uchiha's wall to slowly melt down during her company… but then…

_**- I'd give you my life… I wanted, so much to be with you… to feel close to you… to hug you… to kiss you…-**_

_**-I'd give you my life without second thoughts but-**_

_**-but-**_

_**-I don't want to feel used…-**_

"_Sakura, what do you think you're doing?"_

That snake… that damned snake. It was that entire snake's fault for gods' sakes…

"_Sasuke…" the small girl sobbed harder onto his chest "father… he…"_

He loved her and very much hoped to start a family with her, by love and not by…

"_I want a grandchild Sasuke… a future vessel"_

Over the last few years of being with her, he's sworn to protect and kill anyone who's touched his beloved cherry blossom. He wouldn't let any harm come by her way. He'll protect her from pain, sadness… anguish. But still…

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm pregnant…" his hug on her tightened even more as he felt his chest being soaked up from her globs of tears "I-I don't want… I don't want to give him our baby… Sasuke, what'll we do?"_

He's sworn to protect her, always and forever… he'll protect her and the child even if it means killing his sensei, her father, the snake, Orochimaru to do so.

_**-we can… we will… we'll live a simple and happy life… I won't anything harm you…-**_

_**-I'll protect you with all my life… Haruno Sakura…-**_

He continued to watch her peaceful slumber, the rise and fall of her back came in response with her breathing. His dark onyx eyes wandered to what was his as his large calloused hand stroked her slightly round stomach that told him that she was about four months along with his child. His gaze traveled back to her dried tears and couldn't stop the feeling of tightness contracting at his chest at the sight of her pained expression. As his left hand began stroking her long pink mane, his right left it's place on her rounded stomach to slowly and gently caress her bare arm and shoulder in a caring manner.

Damn.

Uchiha Sasuke has indeed fallen for Haruno Sakura, but of course, someone would have to kill him first before he admits it.

He stayed in that position for a few moments, enjoying the warmth given to him by his love and child before deciding to take a quick shower before waking her up for their morning training with Orochimaru. Yes, they train together. When Sasuke first came to Sound three years ago, he had to admit that his cherry blossom was a lot stronger and better than he was at fighting and that sort but then, an Uchiha is an Uchiha. He learned quickly and it was just in a matter of months until both he and Sakura were at the same level of fighting and that sort. It was also then that he learned both of her and her abilities altogether.

-

Coming out of the shower, dripping wet, raven haired Uchiha had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he dried his dark raven hair with another small towel. Strolling over to the bed, he went on all fours and above the sleeping beauty before bending down and whispering hotly on the shell of the girl's ear.

"Sakura… Sakura wake up" he called onto her softly as he gently shook her shoulder for more emphasis. The weary girl on the other hand just moaned a little something before turning to her other side to continue her perfect snooze.

Muttering an amused 'annoying' he knew that further attempts would be futile so he decided to do a different approach.

He proceeded to lie down onto her small frame as his lips and mouth started doing wonders all over her neck and body while his two mischievous hands began making its way to massage her perky breasts. It was in a matter of seconds before he finally got some bit of reaction from the pink-haired goddess.

"hmn, Sasu-kun, not now.." her broken groans adorned his ears as he continued his pleasurable ministrations on her pale neck. Then finally, at a particular hard nip on her sweet spot, she gave a small shriek and pushed the young Uchiha before rubbing her sore neck all while glaring at the said boy, a small blush adorned her cute porcelain face as she noticed what she and Sasuke were wearing (not wearing to be exact).

Favorably, Uchiha Sasuke decided that he loved that small embarrassed expression Sakura had on her now blushing face. Smirking, he leaned onto her further before asking her slyly "what's wrong blossom? You've already seen me with something should we say less on…"

Sakura in response, blushed in an even greater shade of red before giving him a small "hmph" before further wrapping herself tightly with the blankets around her naked frame.

Chuckling at her slightly immature retort, he told her "you should probably go take a shower and get dressed, we don't want to be late for training… again" getting off of her, he proceeded on drying his spiky black hair.

_**-this is the one of the few times that I'll be with you so I wouldn't even try to waste a minute of being with you…-**_

Sakura had already gotten up from the tangled mess on the bed and comfortably wrapped herself up in the warm blankets and was already beginning to stand up from the bed. She took a couple of steps before falling down onto the floor, the pain in both her thighs and in between her legs. Her piercing emerald green orbs dangerously flickered from their usual emerald green to their unusual snake yellow color that she inherited from her dear old dad.

"stop laughing and help me up. Dammit Uchiha I'm gonna kill you for this one"

By now, Sasuke had already put on usual dark training pants and was about to put on his usual midnight blue shirt with the clan crest on the back when he bent down onto her eye level and kissed her forehead before whispering an "I love you two" and running some chakra to mend her sore leg and thigh muscles as he placed his hands gently on her thighs. He then pulled her up the arm before leading her to the bathroom and telling her for the umpteenth time to go take a shower already.

_**-I'll try to make us feel contented… happy…-**_

_**-even in this hell hole, I'll make you happy… make you forget about your sufferings… I'll make you feel loved because baby…-**_

_**-I love you- **_

_Later that night:_

They both lay in bed, enjoying each other's warmth as they both recalled the happenings of today. It was the usual training… only, they were both given one of the few last books and scrolls that held different forbidden jutsus and techniques all over the ninja countries. Just another few months of training with the snale sanin… just very few months of mastering the techniques and jutsus… just a few more months… he knew very much that he had already surpassed the snake long before, but then one couldn't be too sure… heaving out a breathless sigh, he knew. He knew. It was almost time… almost time to get rid of that stupid snake…

Just another few months of preparation would suit both him and Sakura the best. He figured that with Sakura being either at her peak of pregnancy or already given birth, she won't be able to fight Orochimaru that much and even so, she_ is_ the man's daughter and he really couldn't blame the pink haired girl if she tried to double back on the last minute. So, just to be careful… really careful and prepared, Uchiha Sasuke had to assume for the worst possible case scenario.

Finally settling on the idea, he held the pink haired woman close to him and slowly whispered onto her sleeping frame.

"soon Sakura… soon"

Yes, soon… soon that stupid snake would disappear by his hands one way or another.

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Damnit all. I feel so ashamed. This chapter sucked like hell… I very much apologize if it lacked the usual emotions and descriptions, but I really hope that you guys got the idea of this chap. Sasuke feels very deep love towards her and it's really really hard to make it show without him being too OOC. Kami, I really think that the italized and bold statements were going from a little bit cheesy to plain suck-sh… I'm really forcing myself to update on at least one of my fics coz I won't be around that much for the next two months… I have some review classes on weekends coz the school had me as one of the representatives of the high school department for this international English competition shit… **_

_Hmm… I still have no gender in mind for the baby, so you guys can vote whether you want a baby boy or a kawaii (cute) baby girl Uchiha… _

Uy kung Pilipino ka mabuhay tayo shannaro! Lol joke lang po… but anyways if kasali po kayo sa ICCAS or taga CSA, makati, message me

_**Thanks for reading ang please have some time in your heart to review! And Don't forget… baby boy or girl?**_


End file.
